


Defensive

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [38]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Living Together, Multi, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Silly, Triple Drabble, flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Noah has to complain about living in a shared apartment. Then again, he does like to complain about everything.Sentence 38: “Get your hands off of my stuff.”





	Defensive

Sometimes, Noah hates sharing an apartment with three other people. Of course, he cares about them in his own way (he adores Owen, his partner, and likes his two best friends, Eva and Izzy), but still… they could be easier to live with.

Noah likes his things to be orderly and neat, but Owen is very messy. Sot their bedroom looks like a bombsite. Owen’s clothes are strewn across the floor, boxes of food hidden under their bed and cans of fizzy drinks stacked on the sideboard. Basically, he causes mess wherever he goes.

Eva keeps the place tidy (her and Izzy’s room looks tidy, mainly because Izzy has been banned from doing her weird science experiments in there), but she can be very annoying to be around. Usually in a bad mood, Eva often snaps at Noah for asking simple questions, leading to him to mutter, “Gee, someone’s cheerful today,” and walk away.

And Izzy is just… Izzy. He thought she was weird back when she dated Owen on Total Drama, and he thinks she’s weird now. She just causes chaos wherever she goes.

Sometimes, Noah tells them about these complaints. And they usually just get defensive. Last time, this was what they said:

“Get your hands off of my stuff!” Eva said, glaring the box of Eva’s belongings he was holding (Noah collected everyone’s belongings from the living room and returning them to t their own rooms). Noah threw the box at her.

“Yeah, take a chill pill!” Izzy said, laughing.

“Really? It’s only a bit of mess,” Owen said, and he looked so hurt that Noah had to sigh and give him a hug.

Of course, really, he doesn’t care about their quirks. But life wouldn’t be as interesting if he didn’t whinge about things, would it?


End file.
